Lavando los platos sucios
by MrRayney
Summary: ¿Cuál es la telenovela favorita de nuestros queridos titanes? ¡Obviamente el melodrama entre Jinx y Kid Flash! Parece que el capitulo de hoy, será sobre quien lavara los platos ¿Quién ganara esta batalla?


**Doing The Dishes**

**Escrito por HD is not High Definition**

**Traducido por MrRayney**

Bueno, despues de un largo tiempo traigo otra traducción Flinx, nuevamente dedicada a la fan mas grande de esta pareja, Cintriux.

Espero que lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

_**Lavando los platos sucios**_

— ¡Wallyyyyy!— grito Jinx— ¡Estoy cansada! ¿Por qué no quieres lavar los platos!—

— ¡Yo también estoy cansado! ¡Además yo ya hice mi parte!— Protesto el velocista— Vamos, es tu turno de lavarlos—

Mientras tanto, cinco pares de orejas se encontraban pegadas a la puerta, cada uno tratando de escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la habitación que compartían los integrantes más nuevos del grupo.

— ¡Así se habla Kid Flash!— susurro Chico Bestia— No importa que pase, siempre se sale con la suya—

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo— dijo ahora Starfire en voz baja— Nuestro amigo siempre sale victorioso—

— ¿Qué piensan ustedes?— pregunto Robin a los titanes restantes.

Cyborg simplemente sonrió mientras levantaba su pulgar, mientras que Raven lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Creo que esta vez apoyare a Jinx—

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Chico Bestia boquiabierto— ¡Pero si ella nunca le ha ganado antes!—

—Se podría decir que tengo un buen presentimiento—

— ¡Silencio! ¡Sigamos escuchando!—

—Jinx, sabes que estuve patrullando todo el día, estoy cansado—

— ¡Eres la persona más rápida que conozco! ¡Podrías lavar los platos, patrullar y terminar tu tarea antes de que anocheciera!—

—Pero no quiero— siguió quejándose el velocista.

—Wally…si lavas los platos, voy a cocinarte una gran cena y quiero decir grande…¡Todas tus comidas favoritas! Sandwiches de mantequilla de maní, hamburguesas, hot dogs, pollo, pavo, espagueti, sopa de fideos con pollo, ensalada cesar, costillas y una enorme pizza ¿Qué tal suena eso?—

— ¿Es un pozo sin fondo o qué?— pregunto Chico Bestia completamente sorprendido.

Mientras que Cyborg solamente estaba babeando.

— ¡¿Ella puede cocinar todo eso?!— Murmuro Cyborg— ella podría haber hecho ese tipo de cosas para mí cuando estábamos saliendo—

—Claro…quiero decir ¡No!... ¿Te acuerdas de ese bonito brazalete que tanto te llamo la atención en el centro comercial?—

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?—

— ¿Lo quieres verdad? Si lavas los platos, entonces te lo compro ¿Te parece bien?— pregunto Kid Flash con una enorme sonrisa— Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lavar los platos…y después de comprártelo, cabalgaremos en unicornios sobre una pista de arcoíris—

—Oh, eso suena… ¡Oye! ¿Te estas burlando de mí?—

—Idiota— murmuro Raven en voz baja.

Hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que escucharon a Jinx hablar de nuevo.

—Wally…por favor lava los platos— todos se sorprendieron cuando la hechicera de la mala suerte hablo de una manera sensual— Wally… ¿Lo harías por mí?—

Los titanes tan solo pudieron escuchar como Kid Flash comenzó a decir incoherencias.

—Jinx… ¿Qué estas…?— Kid Flash no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

—Mmmm… ¿Te gusta cuando hago esto, verdad? ¿Quiere que pare…Wally?— pregunto Jinx con el mismo tono de voz y esta vez el gemido que soltó Kid Flash fue más fuerte.

Starfire se tapó la boca intentando no reírse con todas sus fuerzas. Chico Bestia solamente se tapó las orejas.

— ¡Eso es desagradable!— susurro el mutante.

—Ah…ah…no…no ¡Para!— grito Wally entrando en pánico— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No dejare que me seduzcas! Tu…tu… ¡Seducidora de personas!—

— ¿Seducidora de personas?— murmuro Robin masajeándose las sienes— ¿Cuánto saco en sus clases de español?—

—Jinx…—

¿Era su imaginación o la voz de Wally se volvió…más profunda?

Entonces escucharon a Jinx jadear repentinamente. Los cinco adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a prestarle más atención a la conversación que se estaba llevando dentro.

—Creo que tú y yo sabemos…— murmuro en voz baja (Los titanes prácticamente se pegaron contra la pared para escucharlo mejor) — Cuando se trata de seducir…yo tengo el control. Tú eres mía, Jinx. Y yo soy el único que te puede tocar de esta manera—

Starfire estaba completamente sonrojada por lo que estaba escuchando. Robin rápidamente saco un bloc de notas y comenzó a escribir alguna de las frases dichas por Wally para utilizarlas con cierta princesa. Cyborg trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse. Chico Bestia se tapó de nuevo los odios. Raven tan solo suspiro de frustración

—Eso fue asquerosamente cursi— murmuro Raven algo molesta.

— ¿Qué estas…?—

—Como en este lugar—

— ¡Wally! ¿Dónde diablos crees que estas tocando?—

—Como sabes, yo siempre tengo una rosa lista para ti— dijo Kid Flash calmadamente— Pero sabes…yo puedo darte algo más que una simple rosa—

—Wally…—

—…Solo tienes que lavar los platos—

— ¡Eres un idiota!—

Entonces escucharon como algo cayó fuertemente al suelo, todos asumieron que fue Kid Flash.

— ¡Ay!—

—Eso no va a pasar, Romeo—

Finalmente, Wally perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Demonios, Jinx!— grito fuertemente el pelirrojo— ¡Solo lava los platos!—

Hubo un momento de silencio. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia miraron a Raven con sonrisas triunfantes en sus rostros.

—Esperen…— susurro Raven.

— ¡Muy bien!—

Los cuatro titanes que hace un minuto estaban sonriendo, se sobresaltaron ante el repentino grito de Jinx.

— ¡Lo sabía! Todo este tiempo…la razón de porque querías que me uniera tanto a los titanes ¡Fue porque querías una especie de sirvienta personal! ¡Ahora todo está claro!—

—Eh…Jinx eso no es lo que…—

— ¡Cállate! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Voy a lavar tus platos! ¡Lo único que quieres de mi es que sea tu esclava! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! ¡¿Qué me ponga un traje de sirvienta que me deje medio desnuda para que todos tus amigos se me queden viendo como los pervertidos que son?!—

— ¡Jinx, cálmate por favor!— grito Kid Flash completamente nervioso por la forma en la que estaba actuando su novia.

— ¡Tu ni siquiera me amas! ¡Yo solo soy la señora de la limpieza para ti! ¡Así que si me disculpas, voy a lavar los estúpidos platos! Mejor aún, voy a llamarle a Cyborg y pedirle que me ayude—

Los cuatro titanes miraron completamente atónitos a Raven quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?— pregunto Chico Bestia sin poder creer que Raven había tenido razón en algo nuevamente.

— ¡Jiiiiiiinx!— grito Wally aterrado— ¡No te vayas!—

La hechicera de la mala suerte grito cuando al abrir la puerta, cinco aterrorizados titanes cayeron al suelo. Jinx y Kid Flash se miraron mutuamente…y sonrieron maliciosamente.

* * *

— ¡Estos son trabajos forzados!— se quejó Chico Bestia mientras lavaba otro plato.

Starfire suspiro mientras miraba hacia el sofá, donde Kid Flash y Jinx estaban abrazados felizmente.

—No te desesperes, amigo mío…este es nuestro castigo por espiar la intimidad de nuestros amigos—

—Uh…Star, si esto es un castigo ¿Cómo es que no estás haciendo nada?— pregunto Cyborg quien seguía lavando platos.

— ¡Oh, eso es porque Robin está haciendo mi parte!— explico ella felizmente.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo acepte hacer tal cosa?— pregunto Robin frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Robin!— exclamo sorprendida la princesa— ¿Estás diciendo que te niegas a hacer algo que claramente podría cansarme?—

— ¡Eres más fuerte que yo!— protesto el chico maravilla— ¡Hasta podrías hacer también mi parte!—

— ¿Estas insinuando que por ser más fuerte, estoy destinada a este tipo de trabajos forzados?—

Los dos continuaron discutiendo, mientras Kid Flash y Jinx los miraban desde el sofá.

—Debo admitirlo…ese fue un muy buen plan, Jinxy— susurro Wally besando la frente de la ex villana.

—Solo una pequeña ventaja de haber estudiado en una escuela para villanos— respondió la peli rosada acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio.

—Veinte dólares a que Robin logra convencer a Starfire de hacer su parte— propuso Kid Flash con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Trato hecho—

_**Fin**_

* * *

Tuve que hacerle un montón de pequeñas modificaciones al fics, porque sinceramente me costó mucho trabajo hacer esta traducción, con el BBRae no tengo problema pero cuando se trata de alguna otra pareja…como que no me sale muy bien.

Aun así espero que haya salido bien y no se olviden de comentar.


End file.
